1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments generally relate to generating video packets and restoring video.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of computer, wired and wireless communication technologies has increased high quality digital video content. In this regard, applications and programs for reproducing high quality digital video content are additionally proposed for wired and wireless communication systems, and accordingly, demands of a high quality digital video content service are gradually and rapidly increasing.
However, since a bandwidth of a network for transmitting video content is limited, a method of efficiently transmitting high-volume video content is required.